Mistakes in the Blue Sky
by JessTELLOBO
Summary: Situado en la sexta temporada. Rick y Kate se van a casar. Pero tras un caso con un psíquico, Castle descubre secretos... arrepintiéndose de sus errores del pasado. Errores que pueden costarle su relacion con Kate. Ella mientras tanto, tiene que aprender a superar las pruebas que el destino les marque...
1. PROLOGO

_**Hola, a todos. Una nueva historia, ambientada en la season 6. Castle y Beckett están a punto de casarse, cuando el destino les pone una prueba con ojos azules en el camino…**_

_**Disfruten la lectura**_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

_PROLOGO_

Castle estaba sentado en el sofá, contemplando los hermosos ojos azules que lo miraban con asombro. Sonrió con orgullo. Estiro sus brazos, incitando a los ojos azules, a darle un abrazo.

-Vamos, ven campeón. Tu puedes… -El niño rubio de casi dos años, lo miro con anhelo, mientras se llevaba su puño a la boca. Sonrió encantadoramente, tal y como había heredado de su padre. Con sus pequeñas piernitas, se fue acercando hasta el hombre que lo llamaba.

-Dada… dada, dada, dada

-Ven Ed, ven con papá…- El niño corrió todo lo que sus pequeñas piernitas le dejaron, tropezando en el camino, siendo atrapado por los brazos de si padre. –Hey tranquilo campeón, no tan rápido. –Dijo provocando una sonora risa en el bebé. Castle miro su reloj. –Vaya, si que pasa volando el tiempo cuando jugamos. Pero es hora de ir con mamá. ¿Quieres ver a mamá, Ed? Si, claro que quieres verla. –Castle coloco a pequeño en su andadera, mientras sacaba su celular, marcando la marcación rápida.

-Hey. Espero no haber interrumpido. Solo para avisar, que llevare a Ed a tu casa. Si, descuida, ya le di de comer. Y si, no comió golosinas conmigo. Que poca confianza tienes en mí… jajaja que graciosilla. Tranquila, sé que el vuelo es el viernes a las nueve. No lo olvidare. Estaré ahí puntual… Oye! Pero si yo si soy puntual… ok, está bien…. Te paso a Ed, para que lo saludes, créeme que te ha echado de menos todo el día…. Que te parece si mejor lo llevo al parque un rato, y te pasamos a buscar…. No descuida. Le mando un mensaje y listo… bien, nos vemos en un rato. Te paso a Ed. –Castle le acomodo su celular al pequeño, quien tras oír la voz de su madre, comenzó a reír y a balbucear.

Tras colgar el celular, tomo la pañalera de Ed y una chamarra. Y tras mandar un mensaje, se dirigió al niño que ya estaba listo en su cochecito.

-Ahora si Ed, a divertirnos en el parque… -Ed rio sonoramente en repuesta.

OoOoOoOo

Kate se froto los ojos con cansancio. Últimamente el trabajo en comisaria estaba un poco frustrante, con demasiado papeleo. Haciendo que las horas se convirtieran en siglos eternos que no tenían fin. Extrañaba horrores a Castle. Y deseaba que se abriera el ascensor, apareciendo tras él, con esa enorme sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

Bien, solo faltaban tres horas y media, para la hora de salida. Ya no era mucho.

Como eran las cosas, antes de conocer a Castle, prefería estar en comisaria día y noche. Cada día festivo, sin vacaciones. Solo trabajando. Siendo la primera en llegar y la última en irse. Y ella estaba bien con eso, hasta que el escritor apareció y puso de cabeza su vida. Ahora anhelaba los fines de semana, considerándolos sagrados. Pasando un adorable momento con su familia. Sonrió tontamente. Sabiendo que en unos meses sería la Sra. Castle. Y aunque le había dicho a Rick, que seguiría usando su apellido, para evitar confusiones en el trabajo. No podía dejar de sentirse estúpidamente feliz, porque secretamente deseaba convertirse en la Sra. Castle.

De pronto se oyó el ascensor, cerró los ojos y deseo que fuera él. Levanto lentamente la mirada, esperando encontrarse con los hermosos ojos azules de su prometido. Llevándose tal decepción al ver, ojos azules, si, pero de Ryan.

-Hey Beckett. ¿Qué pasa…?

-Nada… es solo que creí que eras Castle.

-Lo siento. Pero que no él vendrá hasta dentro de unas horas, por ti.

-Si, solo que…

-Oh entiendo… perdón por…

-Descuida… no es culpa tuya…

-No es culpa de nadie. Ni de Castle…

-Lo sé…

-Bien. Ahora, porque no mejor sigues haciendo papeleo, y te distraes un poco… o tal vez te gustaría hablarle. Dudo que Castle se resista a una llamada tuya… -Sonrió Ryan, alejándose del escritorio de Beckett, para sentarse en el suyo.

Y Ryan tenía razón. Podía llamar a Castle. Que es su prometido, tiene derechos.

Pero aunque Ryan diga que no es culpa de nadie, ella muy en el fondo siente que la única culpable, de que ahora ellos estén en esa situación, es ella. Por sus estúpidos miedos… suspiro cansadamente. Tomo su celular, viendo la imagen de Castle, y en cuando estaba dispuesta a marcarle, le llego un mensaje de él.

Lo leyó con una sonrisa, que fui disminuyendo hasta desaparecerla por completo, tras leer el mensaje.

"_Kate. Iré al parque con el pequeño Ed. Y más tarde iremos con su mamá. Me invito a comer, y se me hizo descortés rechazar la oferta. Te paso a buscar a las ocho al loft, para ir al cine. ¿Qué te parece…? Te amo."_

Si claro, descortés. Por favor, a quien cree que engaña… Kate respiro hondo. Tratando de controlar sus celos. Conocía a Castle, él no la engañaría. Y menos con la madre de Ed. Respiro una vez más, y tras relajarse un poco, escribió la respuesta.

"_Claro bebe. Descuida, entiendo que no quisiste despreciar la oferta que te estaban haciendo. Y me parece tierno que ya comiences a llevar más seguido al pequeño al parque. Eres un gran padre. Y te estaré esperando en casa para ir al cine… Te amo."_

De inmediato recibió respuestas de su prometido.

"_Excelente. Así quedamos entonces. Hoy te quiero toda la noche para mi solito. Recuerda que este viernes salgo de viaje con Ed y su mamá. Y no te veré en todo el fin de semana… Te amo, futura Sra. Castle."_

Kate bufo con frustración. Había olvidado el viaje del viernes… como dijo, los fines de semana son sagrados. Y gracias a ella y sus estúpidos miedos, los acaba de perder con el amor de su vida.

Tendría que ser fuerte y aguantar más la situación. Dentro de poco Rick y ella estarían casados para toda la vida, y ella tendría que apoyarlo en todo, pase lo que pase, y hasta que la muerte los separe. Solo que no esperaba que las primeras pruebas fueran antes de casarse, y con un niño de por medio…

_**OoOoOoOo**_

_**Hola que tal, espero y lo hayan disfrutado. Una aclaración, como verán este es solo el prólogo. Así que todavía falta mucho de las historia para llegar a este punto. Pero bueno… los capítulos no serán muy largos, solo lo justo. No prometo actualizaciones muy seguidas, pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo…**_

_**Dejen reviw ;) siempre es bueno saber la opinión de la gente…**_

_**Hasta el próximo capitulo**_

_**Jess**_


	2. Chapter 1 The beginning

_**El capítulo no es gran cosa, pero espero que les guste…**_

_**Disfruten la lectura…**_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

_**CHAPTER 1: The beginning**_

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por su recamara, dejándola con un agradable color naranja, mientras los rayos chocaban de lleno con su rostro. El cual reflejaba felicidad, una enorme sonrisa acompañada de un ligero rubor.

Abrió los ojos, cerrándolos de inmediato, repitiendo un par de veces esa misma acción, para así adaptarse a la luz. Su ojos avellana brillaban, al recordar la increíble noche con si prometido. Él cual estaba cómodamente dormido a su lado.

Castle había salido de viaje, adelantando su firma de libros, y así poder casarse en septiembre. Así que tenía que aguantarse, y verlo marchar. Aunque si a su regreso, las cosas serían así de intensas, podría hacer un sacrificio.

Se levantó, con cuidado de no despertarlo. Era sábado, y no había caso por resolver, así que lo dejaría dormir un rato más. Mientras ella salía a correr.

Se cambió, mientras observaba a Castle dormir. Le parecía tan lindo, y no podía dejar de hacerse ilusiones con respecto a ser su esposa.

Lo amaba, y les había costado un montón dar el paso. Y ahora estaban a pocos meses de estar unidos de por vida. se acercó a él, mientras depositaba un dulce beso en su frente, para más tarde salir a cumplir su rutina diaria de ejercicio.

OoOoOoOo

Rick despertó, poco a poco. Le dolían los músculos, por tantas horas sonriendo, sentado firmando libros. Luego estuvo su vuelo, el cual lo estreso un poco más. Y finalmente la noche con su amada prometida. Estaba muerto. No se creía con fuerzas para levantarse. Estiro el brazo, para sentir el calor de Kate, y abrazarla. De pronto de sobresalto. Abrió los ojos de golpe, y se dio cuenta que el lado de la cama de Kate, estaba vacío y frio.

¿Dónde estaba? Se rasco la cabeza con impaciencia, mientras se levantaba, buscando sus bóxer.

-Kate… -La busco en el baño, sin rastro alguno. En el salón no estaba, tampoco en la cocina… estaba a punto de sacar su celular para marcarle, cuando la puerta del loft se abrió. Revelando a una Katherine Beckett empapada de sudor, en unos leggins negros, el cabello recogido.

-Hola Rick…

-¿Saliste a correr…?

-Sí. Como todas las mañanas, lo olvidas?

-No. Es solo que con todo el ejercicio que hicimos anoche, creí que ya era suficiente.

-Pues no… -Sonrió pícaramente, cuando vio la mirada lasciva del escritor.

-No tienes ni idea de cómo me pone, verte así… siempre me ha impactado tu escultural cuerpo, pero verte empapada de sudor, me quita el aliento.

-¿Si…? –Castle asintió despacio. –Y tu ni te imaginas, todo lo que me haces sentir, el simple hecho de verte así… despeinado, descalzo, en bóxer y sin camisa… y más si quien te dejo el cabello así, fui yo, después de una intensa noche… -Se acercó más a él. Tomándolo de la cintura… acerco su boca a la de Castle, sintiendo su cálido aliento en sus labios… cuando estaban a punto de besarse, el celular de Kate sonó, cortando de tajo el mágico momento.

-¿En serio? Pero ¿por qué hacen esto? –Dijo con frustración, mientras Kate le daba un beso rápido, tomando su celular.

-Es de la comisaria. Beckett… sí. Entiendo. Enseguida vamos… Castle hay un muerto, vístete… eso si quieres ir. Porque puedes quedarte, sé que has de estar muy cansado de la firma y…

-Preparare café, mientras te duchas. Después me ducho, y nos vamos…

-¿Seguro…?

-Claro. Llevo más de tres semanas sin trabajar contigo en comisaria. No me pienso perder otro caso.

-De acuerdo. –Se acercó a él, besándolo cariñosamente. –Sabes… podrías apurarte con los cafés, y alcanzarme en la ducha… -Dijo en un tono bajo y seductor.

-Hecho…

OoOoOoOo

Media hora después, Beckett y Castle llegaban a la escena del crimen. Un apartamento a las afueras de Manhattan.

-Te lo juro Kate. Solo un fin de semana más. Solo uno más. Y después me tendrás todos los fines de semana para ti solita…

-Eso mismo me dijiste la semana pasada, y la antepasada… Rick, sabes que los fines de semana, desde que somos pareja, son sagrados. Y que siempre que podemos vamos a los Hamptons.

-Lo se amor, pero le prometí a Gina que si adelantaba la firma de libros de este año, yo me aplicaría, no haría rabietas, iría sin protestar y le daría el borrador una semana antes de la fecha pactada. Y sabes que acepte ese "trato" solo para tener todo septiembre para nosotros. Y aun mejor. Parte de octubre y noviembre para la luna de miel.

-Lo sé, y adoro todo este esfuerzo que haces, pero entiéndeme. Te extraño. Detesto dormir sola y sin tu calor. Me recuerda a aquella época en la que solo éramos "amigos". O cuando te pusiste de playboy, ignorándome, trabajando con detectives chiflados, y saliendo con zorras distintas cada día, sin mencionar de tu tarjeta de viajero frecuente…

-Ah, Kate. Lo siento. Sabes que estoy muy arrepentido de todo eso. Incluso de mi época de mujeriego increíblemente guapo… -Kate le lanzo la mirada. –Lo siento. Lo que intento decir, es que desde que te conocí, me vi a futuro contigo. Casados y formando una familia. Y siento mucho las locuras que cometí en esa época, pero sabes que solo lo hice para alejarme de ti, y porque estaba dolido…

-Sé que fue mi culpa. Que no debería decirte nada, porque fui yo la que te mintió, y de alguna forma te orille a hacer esas estupideces…

-Kate… -Se detuvo, mientras la tomaba del brazo, obligándola a que lo mirara. –No es tu culpa que yo en vez de hablar contigo, haya decidido comportarme como un idiota. Y me arrepiento todo lo que paso. Todo el daño que te hice. Así que mejor dejemos eso donde pertenece. En el pasado. Y sigamos como hasta ahora con nuestro presente y nuestro futuro. –Le dio un corto beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Además, detesto que siempre estés dispuesto a cumplir con la exigencias de tu ex. No puedo creer que si ella te llama y te dice que te ve en su oficina, tu salgas corriendo tras ella.

-¿Estas celosa?

-Claro que no. Como se te ocurre. Y si lo estuviera, que.

-Si lo estuvieras, sería muy estimulante. Sabría que me amas…

-Castle, Te amo. Así que cállate…

-Mira, yo también detesto estar siempre dispuesto a las exigencias de Gina. Pero es muy buena en lo que hace. Y no me gustaría romper nuestra asociación. Y no te preocupes de ninguna de mis ex, ni mujeres con las que eh estado. Son pasado… y Gina más… lo que si me preocuparía, sería ver a Demming, o a Sorenson, y mucho más al imbécil de Joshua, rondándote. Eres mía y de nadie más…

-Castle deja ese pensamiento posesivo.

-Lo siento. Pero mi punto es, que solo hay que aguantar un fin de semana. Podremos hablar a cada hora, video llamada, incluso estoy dispuesta a tener una conversación agitada por teléfono…

-Ni loca. –Llegaron al departamento de la víctima. –Hola Lanie. ¿Qué tenemos?

-Hola linda. Castle. –Le sonrió a Rick. –Alberto Sánchez. Treinta y dos años. Aparentemente, murió de dos tiros en el área del tórax, calibre pequeño. Deduzco que murió entre las diez y las once de anoche. Aunque tendré una hora precisa, cuando me lo lleve a la morgue.

-Bueno, de ser esa la hora de la muerte, ya tenemos a nuestro sospechoso. –Apareció Ryan.

-¿De qué hablas? –Pregunto intrigada Beckett.

-El vecino de enfrente. El Sr Landers, dijo que ayer como a las diez y media, oyó gritos. Al parecer Alberto estaba discutiendo escandalosamente con su compañero Jonathan Stylus. Dice que después de una pelea, hubo un ruido. Le dio miedo seguir mirando y se fue a dormir.

-Bien. Si su compañero estaba aquí…

-Debe saber quién mató a su amigo, -Completo Castle. –Si no es que…

-Él lo mato… -Dijo Kate.

-No sé si son tiernos cuando hacen eso, o solo molestos… -Comento Lanie, provocando la risa de Ryan.

-Ryan, investiga donde puede estar Jonathan.

-Bien…

OoOoOoOo

Castle estaba en la sala de descanso, preparándole un café a su prometida. Cuando le llego un mensaje de Gina.

"_Richard. Ha surgido algo importante, tenemos que hablar. Te espero en mi oficina mañana a primera hora… Gina"_

Castle, suspiro frustrado. Ya se imaginaba lo que quería Gina. Y lo ponía de malas. Salió de la sala, con el café de Beckett.

-Aquí tienes. –Dijo serio.

-Gracias. ¿Sucede algo?

-Más o menos. Gina me quiere en su oficina a primera hora mañana. Al parecer surgió algo. Y tengo el presentimiento que es algo relacionado con la firma de este fin de semana…

-Mientras no se le ocurra alargarla…

-Yo, Beckett. Estuve investigando a la víctima. Y al parecer no tenía empleo, estaba hasta el cuello de deudas. Trabajaba a veces en un centro comercial al norte de su departamento.

-Con tantos problemas, ¿crees que alguien quisiera matarlo? –Pregunto Castle.

-Tal vez pidió un préstamo, y no pago… investígalo por favor Espo. -Dijo mientras este asentia

-Hey chicos. –Llego Ryan. –Al parecer, su amigo Jonathan, trabaja como "psíquico"

-¿Psíquico? –Dijeron a la vez Castle y Beckett.

-Saben, concuerdo con Lanie. Que hagan eso, empieza a molestar. –Ryan y Espo chocaron sus puños.

-Ryan…

-Ah sí. Llame a su "trabajo" y dicen que no han sabido nada de él desde hace una semana. Me dieron la dirección de su apartamento. Que parece ser otro apartamento. No es donde supuestamente compartía vivienda con Alberto.

-Tú y Espo, vayan por él. Para interrogarlo. Tendrá que dar muchas explicaciones.

-De acuerdo.

-Un psíquico eh… -Dijo Castle con una sonrisa pícara. –Recuerdas nuestro último caso así… Penny sabia quien había matado a su madre…

-Castle, eso no existe. Además se equivocó. No hay pruebas de que fuera verdad lo que nos dijo.

-Oh vamos Kate. Debe haber algo en lo que si creas… -Kate rodo los ojos. –Sabes, ahora que lo pienso. Nunca me has dicho que te dijo Penny, acerca del tal "Alexander"…

-Y yo te dije que no era nada importante…

-Quiero saber. Qué tal que es un nuevo rival, que trata de quitarte de mi lado.

-Y que me dirías, si te digo que ese Alexander, eres tu… -Kate se le acercó peligrosamente, rosando sus labios…

-¿En serio?

-¡No! –Se separó de él. –Dios Castle. Nunca aprendes. –Comenzó a reír.

-Eres perversa Kate…

OoOoOoOo

Una hora más tarde, volvían Esposito y Ryan, con un hombre. Delgado, alto, de no más de treinta y cinco.

-Yo, Beckett. Lo dejamos en la sala, para que lo interrogues.

-Sí, gracias chicos. Vamos Castle. –Castle dejo de jugar Angry Birds, y se encamino con Kate.

Kate entro a la sala, con el expediente del sospechoso.

-Sr Stylus.

-Hola detective Beckett. Sr Castle, estaba esperando a que llegaran por mi…

-Kate, como sabe nuestros nombres.

-Castle, déjalo. –Le lanzo una mirada mordaz, y se sentó. –Sr Stylus. Un testigo dice que estaba con la victima justo por la hora de la muerte.

-Así es. No lo voy a negar, yo estaba con Al.

-Bien. ¿Entonces es verdad que discutieron? ¿Qué incluso llegaron a los golpes?

-También es verdad –El sospechoso estaba muy calmado, como si supiera cuales serían las preguntas de Beckett

-Entonces usted, podría ser el asesino. Dígame, Sr Stylus, usted mato al Sr Sánchez.

-No. Lo siento detective Beckett. Yo no soy el hombre al que busca. –Rio. –El hombre al que busca está al lado suyo. O me equivoco? El Sr Castle, es el hombre de su vida. Incluso se van a casar. Por cierto. Felicidades.

-¿Cómo sabe eso? –Pregunto Castle anonadado. Mirando a Beckett, quien tenía una mirada de desconcierto. Jonathan se limitó a encogerse de hombres.

-Ya en serio. Yo no mate a Al. Él era mi amigo…

-Entonces ¿Por qué discutieron?

-Yo fui para advertirle, que lo iban a matar, pero estaba muy nervioso. No me quiso escuchar. Le ofrecí que fuéramos a mi otro departamento. Pero no quiso. Se alteró. Me dijo que estaba loco…

-Y me pregunto por qué… -Dijo Kate con sarcasmo.

-El punto detective Beckett. Es que yo no lo mate. Al se puso como loco, creyó que yo quería matarlo, e intento matarme, solo me defendí. Salí de ahí y le dije que estaría en mi apartamento. Que lo esperaba ahí. Pero nunca llego. Después me quede dormido. Y supe que Al, había muerto. Así como también supe que los detectives Ryan y Esposito irían por mí, por instrucciones suyas.

-No mienta. ¡Usted mato a Alberto! ¡Confiéselo!

-Beckett, yo no lo hice. Vaya que tiene temperamento. Castle, será mejor que cuando se casen, se ande con cuidado… ah, por cierto. Beckett, trate de confiar más en su prometido. Deje los celos de lado. –Kate le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-Hey Beckett. Puedes venir un minuto. –Dijo Ryan desde la puerta.

-Claro… Castle, espérame aquí. Sr Stylus, esto no se queda así… -Kate salió molesta de la sala de interrogatorios.

-Qué bueno que por fin estamos solos, Rick. Necesito que hablemos urgentemente.

-¿Conmigo?

-Sí. Desde que lo vi. bueno a los dos. A Kate y a ti. Tengo esta necesidad de hablar contigo. Tengo que impedir, muchas cosas…

-¿Qué cosas? ¿De qué quieres hablar? –Dijo Rick preocupado y medio asustado.

-Necesito que hablemos de una visión que tuve. Es acerca del futuro matrimonio entre Kate y tú.

-¿Qué va a pasar con Kate y conmigo?

-Si evita el cataclismo, evitara que su matrimonio colapse…

CONTINUARA…

_**OoOoOoOo**_

_**Hola a todos. Aquí les traigo un capi de esta fic. Hoy estaba enferma y no fui a la escuela, así que mientras "reposo" me puse a escribir un capitulo… debería hacer tarea, pero si no lo escribía explotaría… así que ahora si mis deberes. Y ya en la madrugada, intentare escribir un poco más…**_

_**Recuerden que los review son gratis y estimulan a escribir más y actualizar más seguido…**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Jess**_


	3. Chapter 2: The Truth Comes To Light

_**DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA…. **_

OoOoOoOo

_**CHAPTER 2: The Truth Comes To Light**_

-¿Que mi matrimonio colapse? ¿A qué se refiere con eso…? –Castle, estaba muy confundido, con las palabras de aquel hombre. Él podría ser un hombre muy creyente, pero dudaba enormemente, de las palabras de un sospecho. Aunque debía admitir que su curiosidad, lo obligaba a quedarse y escuchar la historia de aquel hombre.

-Richard… no te puedo decir las cosas con claridad. Podría alterar el futuro, y sabes perfectamente que esas cosas, a la larga traen problemas…

-Ok. Si no quieres alterar el futuro, para que lo mencionas. La verdad, es que creo que esto es una mentira. Una vía de escape para darte tiempo, me hagas dudar y olvidar la verdadera razón por la que estás aquí.

-Sabia, que tarde o temprano el escepticismo de tu prometida se te iba a pegar. –Se froto los ojos con frustración, meditando las posibilidades que tenía. Quería ayudar a Richard. Él había venido a este mundo a ayudar con su don. Pero no podría ponerle las cosas en bandeja. Tenía que pensar de una forma, para que él captara todo. Se diera cuenta del error que tiempo atrás cometió…

-Puede ser… Beckett es muy escéptica, sí. Pero en la mayoría de las veces lleva razón.

-De acuerdo, tienes razón. No te doy muchas pistas… pero sé que una parte de ti me cree. Y más porque no soy el primero que viene y te habla del futuro… olvidas aquella vez que Vivien Marchand, te dijo que una mujer muy hermosa se mudaría contigo, y que se quedaría para siempre. Claro que tu pensaste que se trataba de tu madre, pero apuesto que ahora sabes que se refería a Kate no? –Castle no sabía que decir ante aquellas palabras. –O cuando su hija Penny, le dijo a Kate que un Alexander sería muy importante en su vida, incluso que se la salvaría… incluso el viajero del tiempo Simon Dolye, les dijo que tendrían tres hijos, Kate sería Senadora y tu escribirías literatura seria. A caso lo olvidaste?

-Claro que no, pero… ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Ya te dije, tengo un don. Ahora, no contamos con mucho tiempo, antes de que vulva tu chica, y necesito que entiendas esto… tu matrimonio se verá envuelto en dudas, mentiras, inseguridades y secretos. Tanto tendrá de esa basura, que tanto tú como Kate se desesperaran, y todo acabara con tu tercer divorcio. Pero puedes impedirlo…

-¿Cómo? –Castle no sabía si creerle o no, pero es que era difícil de no hacerlo. Como sabía todo eso de él y Kate. Del caso de Vivien, o el de Simon… sea como sea, estaba comenzando a convencerlo.

-Simple. Se sinceró…

-Lo soy!

-Pero no me refiero ahora. Sino a un futuro cercano. Se sinceró, para que enmiendes los errores que cometiste, a causa de la mentira de Kate.

-¿Mentira de Kate? ¿Qué mentira…?

-La única mentira que te destrozo de sobremanera…

-Se refiere a cuando me dijo que no recordaba mi "declaración de amor"? –El hombre solo lo pudo ver significativamente.

-"La chica Rubia que vuela" Búscala, aclaren las cosas, no evadas responsabilidades, y lo más importante, confía en tu prometida. Ella te ama, y entenderá de cierta forma tus errores…

-¿Chica Rubia que vuela? Yo nunca… -Rick se paralizo, se puso pálido. Y es que a su mente, comenzaron a llover varias imágenes. Recuerdos de hace dos años. Y una imagen muy particular, de cierta rubia, asistente de vuelo… -¡Oh Por Dios! Hablas de… ¿Jacinda? ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Está bien?

-Recuerda amigo… Alcohol, descuidos, excesos… olvidos… protección…

-¡¿Qué?! Insinúas ¿que está embarazada? –Castle sintió un sudor frío. No podía ser cierto. Jacinda no podía estar embarazada… o sí?

-Solo búscala, y aclaren las cosas… -Castle iba a hablar, cuando la puerta se abrió. Entrando Kate con cara de pocos amigos.

-Bien Sr. Stylus, puede irse. Al parecer su coartada se confirma. –El aludido se levanta, dirigiéndose a la puerta que Beckett muy amablemente la está dejando abierta.

-No lo olvide Sr Castle. Si en verdad quiere que las predicciones de la Sra. Marchand se cumplan, sea un hombre maduro… -Dicho esto, salió de la sala de interrogatorios. Satisfecho, porque estaba seguro que Castle había captado la indirecta. Mientras tanto, Beckett miraba confusa a su prometido, el cual estaba muy serio y con la mirada perdida.

-¿De qué te estaba hablando? –Castle cerró los ojos y tomo aire.

-Ni idea… -Se levantó y salió de la sala, sin siquiera mirar a su prometida.

OoOoOoOo

Castle estaba que trepaba paredes. Todo el asunto de Jacinda, lo tenía mareado. Por suerte el caso había resultado más sencillo de lo que imaginaban. Stylus tenía razón. Habían sido unos narcotraficantes, que utilizaban el centro comercial como lugar de expansión. Y Alberto era su "mensajero personal". Este se había revelado, exigiendo más cuota por el riesgo al que se sometía, amenazando con denunciarlo si no cumplían sus exigencias. Grave error, porque para tipos como esos, deshacerse de un tipo como Alberto, era pan comido. Lo que ellos no contaban era con el supuesto "don" de Stylus. Quien les había proporcionado los nombres del cartel. Solo tenían que contactar con narcóticos, y listo. Caso cerrado. Al menos ese caso estaba resuelto…

Tenía que pensar. Como comprobar lo que le dijo de Jacinda, sin que Kate se enterara. Demonios, ya comenzaba a planear una forma de investigar las cosas, sin que su prometida se enterara. Era justamente lo que Stylus, le dijo que no debía hacer.

"_Vamos Rick, piensa… Jacinda y tú, si se acostaron varias veces… pero siempre se cuidaron… que ella tomaba la píldora, y tú usabas condón… al menos la mayoría de las veces no… Demonios Richard! Siempre que estas de caliente olvidas el estúpido condón! Recuerdas el susto de hace cuatro meses con Kate… y se suponía que Kate tomaba la píldora… Dios! Con Meredith paso lo mismo… olvidaste el condón, pero no te importo, porque tomaba la píldora… Y que paso después? Tu pequeña y adorable calabaza… ESTUPIDA PILDORA! Bueno, relájate… y piensa de todas las veces que dormiste con ella…_

_Haber, esta aquella vez en el avión, de regreso a NY. Usaste condón. _

_Las cuatro veces en su hotel… usaste protección._

_En el baño de ese restaurante… si te protegiste…_

_En el Ferrari…. Condón. Vamos, que si te protegiste… Espera! Y esa vez que fueron a la fiesta del Alcalde… Demonios! Bebiste demasiado. Ambos bebieron demasiado. Y lo hicieron en ese balcón, pero si se prote… Dios que hice! No me protegí aquella vez…"_

Castle casi se desmaya. Tenía que hacer algo. Buscarla, y comprobar que No tenían un niño. Pero cuando, y como lo haría sin que se enterara Kate. Era consiente que le mentiría, pero solo sería por un tiempo, en lo que lo confirma.

Tal vez y podría utilizar a Gina en esto… saco su celular con rapidez, y marco el número de su editora.

OoOoOoOo

Kate estaba un poco angustiada. Castle se estaba comportando muy extraño desde el interrogatorio con Stylus. No sabía de qué habían hablado cuando ella tuvo que salir. Pero sea lo que sea, tenía a Castle angustiado.

-Kate… -La aludida volteo al llamado de su prometido, encontrándose con sus ojos. Los cuales tenían un deje de preocupación. –Gina me acaba de marcar –Primera mentira. –me pidió, que fuera a la editorial ahora. Solo serán un par de horas, y después vuelvo por ti, para irnos a casa…

-Bien, no te preocupes, te espero. Pero si tu ex, quiere más fines de semana para firmas de libros, le dices que no hay forma.

-Sí, descuida. –Sonrió de lado, beso su cabeza y se dirigió al ascensor. Kate trato de sonreír, pero sabía que algo andaba mal con Castle. Lo conocía demasiado bien. Pero Tenía que confiar más en él. Castle siempre ha sido un hombre paciente, que le da su espacio. Es hora de devolvérsela. Le dará su espacio, y cuando esté listo para hablar lo escuchara. Porque de eso se trata un matrimonio.

Mientras tanto, Ryan y Esposito, observaban a su jefa con determinación. Algo no andaba bien. Castle estaba muy raro.

-Bro, sé que no es asunto nuestro, y que no debemos meternos… no sé tú, pero siento que Castle oculta algo…

-Yo también siento lo mismo… ¿Crees que debemos hablar con él?

-No lo sé… es nuestro hermano, y debemos respetar su vida privada… pero, se casara con Kate. Y a pesar de todo, Kate siempre ha sido como mi hermana, y detestaría que Castle le hiciera daño…

-Igual yo… quizá, cuando vuelva Castle, podremos interrogarlo. Y ya si es algo malo…

-Lo ayudaremos. Como una familia… -Ryan asintió, dándole la razón a Espo.

OoOoOoOo

Justo como lo había predicho, Castle volvió dos horas después. Gina en realidad solo quería comunicarle que la gira se cancelaria, por motivos que no le quiso decir, pero que todo estaba bien. Lo cual, a él le venía como anillo al dedo. Utilizaría esos días para investigar sobre Jacinda, y descubrir si lo del niño era verdad.

Cuando llego, no vio a Beckett en su silla, y supuso que estaría con Gates. Así que se sentó en "su silla" a esperarla. Estaba a punto de iniciar una partida de Angry Birds, cuando sintió un par de manos en sus hombros.

-Hey Bro. Tenemos que hablar… -Dijo Espo, con un tono serio. Espo y Ryan lo tomaron de los brazos, y lo condujeron a la sala de descanso. Cerrando las persianas y la puerta.

-Bien Castle, que ocurre? –Dijo Ryan que se había recargado en la puerta.

-No sé de qué están hablando… chicos, le dije a Kate que vendría por ella para irnos a casa, debe de estar esperándome… -Hizo el intento de irse, pero Espo lo sujetó fuertemente del hombro.

-Beckett esta ahora con Lanie, hablando cosas de chicas o…

-Hablando de lo que Tú le hiciste

-Yo no le hice nada… -Se defendió Castle.

-Entonces que pasa. ¿Por qué llegan súper románticos a la escena del crimen, desbordantes de miel, incluso más que el Honeymilk, y de pronto su humor cambia?

-No hemos peleado, si a eso se refieren… es solo que…

-Vamos Castle, que somos colegas… -Insistió Espo.

-Chicos, créanme que lo que necesito ahora es alguien que me escuche, pero… su lealtad siempre estará con Kate, y no sé si debo confiar en que no me traicionaran…

-Rick, tienes razón. Kate es como nuestra hermana. Siempre ha sido y será así. Pero ahora tú también te has vuelto de la familia. –Ryan lo miro. –Además, no sería la primera vez que te cubrimos con Kate. Que tenemos un secreto entre los tres… olvidas mi despedida de soltero, en Atlantic City. Prometimos que lo que paso esa noche jamás se lo diríamos a nadie. En especial a Beckett. Y hasta el día de hoy de mi boca no ha salido ni una sola palabra. Así que Rick, puedes confiar en nosotros…

-Sí, eres nuestro hermano Castle…

-Bien. Lo diré porque si no explotare… y ahora que sé que no dirán nada… resulta que Jonathan Stylus me dijo algo que me dejo helado…

-Es por lo que dijo un vidente, Dios Bro, es una farsa…

-No Espo, no lo es… me dijo que si no era sincero con Kate, mi matrimonio con ella no funcionaria. Que mis errores del pasado volverían para atormentarme y provocar que termine mi matrimonio con Kate, si no hacía algo para impedirlo…

-Ok Castle. Y dinos que errores son esos…

-Me hablo de Jacinda. Cuando se supone que no la conoce.

-¿Jacinda? La azafata sexy con la que estuviste saliendo hace dos años…

-Sí, la misma. No sé cómo supo de ella, pero me dijo que… por no haberme cuidado, las consecuencias podrían arruinar mi compromiso con Kate…

-¿Cuidado? Castle, te refieres a que ella…

-Sí Ryan. No sé cómo se enteró que una noche bebimos de más, y no use protección… Y tengo que encontrarla, para confirmar si ella estuvo o no Embarazada… y si lo estuvo… si ese niño es mi hijo…

-Dios Castle. Como es que…

-Lo sé, sé que fui un imbécil por no cuidarme. Pero es que… demonios… no quiero perder a Kate, pero no sé si decirle esto o no y…

-No lo hagas Bro. Si esa chica tuvo un hijo tuyo, es mejor que Beckett no se enteré. Al menos no ahora. Después tendrás que decirle la verdad…

-Y sabes donde vive Jacinda?

-No. Ella y yo, nos reuníamos en un hotel. Jamás fuimos a su loft, porque era comprometerse, y para ambos lo que teníamos era solo sexo… pero si se la aerolínea para la que trabajaba…

-Bien, haremos esto Castle. Espo y yo buscaremos por medio de la aerolínea, donde vive.

-Sí, y mañana tú y Ryan van a ir a buscarla…

-¿Ryan? –Pregunto Castle.

-Necesitaras un policía, para sacar información. Y dudo que quieras que Beckett te acompañe no?

-Sí, lo siento…

-Bien, ustedes irán. Mientras yo vigilo a Beckett. De que no sospeche e intente localizarte.

-Yo le diré que tengo una reunión con Gina. Bueno ella ya lo sabía, pero lo que no sabe es que la adelante para hoy…

-Sí, y yo le diré que tengo cita con el pediatra para Sarah. Y que Jenny no quiere ir sola…

-De acuerdo, eso haremos…

-Gracias chicos, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ustedes.

-Para eso estamos colega. –Espo le dio la mano. Y sin preverlo, se sumergieron los tres en un abrazo.

OoOoOoOo

-Rick… ¿Todo está bien? –Dijo Kate, saliendo del baño. Mirando a Castle muy seriamente.

-Sí. Todo perfecto. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Desde el interrogatorio con el Sr Stylus, estas muy raro. Distante, nervioso, preocupado. ¿Qué te dijo ese hombre Rick?

-Nada Kate. Tonterías. Es solo que me preocupa Gina… -Una mentira más a su sentencia…

-¿Gina? ¿Y por qué te preocupa Gina, Rick? O mejor dicho ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa tu ex mujer?

-No Gina como tal. Más bien lo que me dijo Gina… ya sabes que no me gusta que me controle y todo eso, pero es la única editora que me puede mantener a raya. Y detesto que me haya chantajeado para trabajar este viernes también…

-Hay Castle. Aun estas a tiempo de cancelar…

-Sí, pero no quiero una demanda en mi contra por incumplimiento de contrato… es por eso que una vez terminada esta locura, renovare mi contrato. Mañana después de la reunión con la editorial, iré a ver a Paula, para arreglar lo del nuevo contrato. Y pediré más tiempo libre después de mi luna de miel…

-Eso es muy considerado de su parte Sr Castle… o es que acaso espera algo a cambio…

-No lo sé Detective Beckett, que esté dispuesta a darme a cambio de este sacrificio que hago por usted…

-Tal vez que juguemos con hielo… -Castle sonrió pícaramente, pero la imagen de una Jacinda embarazada, hicieron que su sonrisa se esfumara…

-Uh suena de maravilla… pero será mejor que lo hagamos otro día… -Kate frunció el ceño. –Mañana tengo que estar en la editorial a primera hora, y si quiero que aprueben mii exigencias, tengo que ser puntual en las reuniones… así que hoy solo dormiremos… -Sonrió lo más encantadoramente posible que pudo…

-Bien. –Dijo Kate con un toque de desilusión. –Pero me abrazaras verdad?

-Claro, cariño. Siempre… -Castle recostó a su prometida en su pecho. Besando tiernamente su cabeza, mientras repartía distraídas caricias por su brazo.

-Descansa, babe…

-Igual tú, nena…

"_Dios que estoy haciendo… Kate no se merece esto… ojala y todo se solucione mañana, y esta pesadilla acabe… perdóname amor, por ser tan frío contigo, no te lo mereces…"_

OoOoOoOo

A la mañana siguiente, Castle se levantó lo más sigiloso que pudo. No quería despertar a Kate, porque sentía que no podría mantener la mentira por más tiempo… miro su reloj, las 4:30 am. Tomaría una ducha, y esperaría la llamada de Ryan…

Media hora más tarde, Ryan le había mandado un mensaje, que decía que pasaba por el en 20 minutos, para ir a la dirección que le habían dado.

Castle, miro a su prometida un poco más… detestaba hacerle esto, pero no podía preocuparla con algo, de lo que no estaba seguro… se acercó, depositando con cuidado un pequeño beso en la frente, mientras susurraba un dulce "Te Amo"…

-Bien Ryan ¿Qué te dijeron? Porque, por tu cara deduzco que nada bueno.

-Veras Castle, Jacinda abandono la aerolínea hace dos años, más o menos. Su ex jefe me dijo, que no dio una explicación. Que solo recogió su último cheque y se fue. Y que no han vuelto a saber nada de ella… Aunque sí pudieron darme la dirección de donde vive.

-Que es a donde nos dirigimos ¿verdad?

-Así es…

-Bien… -Suspiro Castle, llevando una mano a la cabeza. Estaba muy nervioso, no sabía que era lo que había pasado con ella, pero las evidencias no decían nada bueno…

-Hey tranquilo. Sea cual sea la historia, estoy aquí. Y Espo también. –Apretó cariñosamente su hombro.

-Gracias Kevin. Pero solo quiero que todo esto termine, y se quede solo como un mal recuerdo…

Cuarenta minutos después, habían llegado al departamento de Jacinda. Castle estaba muy nervioso. Las manos le temblaban, y sentía un sudor frio por la espalda…

Se acercaron al portero del edificio…

-Hola buenos días. Soy el Detective Ryan, y este es el Sr Castle.

-Hola, buen día. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? –Dijo un hombre de unos sesenta años.

-Sr…

-Thomas.

-Ok, Sr Thomas. Estamos buscando a la Srita Jacinda Miller. ¿La conoce?

-Oh, la joven Jacinda. Claro que la conozco… pero díganme, ¿ella está en problemas, le paso algo?

-No Sr, descuide. Solo la estamos localizando, por un asunto familiar. Tengo entendido que ella vive aquí…

-Sí, bueno, ella vivía aquí… hace dos años que no sé nada de ella…

-¿Y sabe por qué se fue?

-Bueno no era una joven, que le gustara hablar de su vida privada… pero las últimas semanas que estuvo aquí, la note muy triste. Y enferma… no se veía muy bien… ahora que lo dice, el dueño del edificio, puede darles la dirección que dejo de referencia, cuando se mudó. Es de dónde venían los pagos restantes del apartamento.

-Ok, ¿sería tan amable de proporcionarme el número del dueño? por favor

-Claro joven, denme un minuto… -El Sr Thomas se alejó, dejando a un Castle pensativo.

-Bueno Castle, lo que sabemos hasta ahora. Es que dejo su trabajo y su departamento, hace dos años. La pregunta es ¿Por qué?

-Hace dos años teníamos esta extraña relación… y no logro explicarme porque cambiar su estilo de vida… a menos que lo del embarazo…

-Trata de ser un poco positivo… quizás se enamoró de ti, y por eso se alejó…

-Puede ser… pero ella varias veces me dijo que solo le gustaba. Que quizá me quería, pero como amigo… no entiendo nada Ryan…

-Detective Ryan, aquí está el número.

-Muchas gracias.

-Sr Thomas, dice que las últimas semanas la notaba triste, y dice que no revelaba su vida privada… de casualidad no sabrá nada mas de eso… -El Sr Thomas suspiro pesadamente. No sabía si decirle lo que sabía a aquellos hombres. Jacinda se lo había confiado. Pero, ellos eran de la policía, quizá y lo que había pasado si era algo grave. Tenía que ayudar a la chica.

-Sr Castle, Jacinda era como una nieta para mí. Y me dolió mucho verla acurrucada en el cuarto de lavado, llorando desconsolada… tiempo atrás ella me había dicho que estaba saliendo con un hombre muy apuesto, y que la hacía reír mucho. Que se divertía con él. Nunca me dijo como se llamaba, y yo nunca insistí en saber el nombre… esa tarde en el cuarto de lavado, me confesó que había dejado su trabajo, porque no quería que el hombre con el que salía la buscara ahí. Me dijo que solo era diversión. Que lo quería, pero que no lo amaba, y que además ese hombre amaba a otra mujer… -Suspiro, mientras se frotaba el hueso de la nariz. –Yo quise saber más, y ella necesitaba a un amigo… me confeso que estaba embarazada, y que no pensaba decirle al padre, porque entonces si arruinaría la oportunidad de que ese hombre fuera feliz con el amor de su vida…

Castle dejo de sentir sus extremidades, lo que decía el Sr Thomas, le parecía muy lejano. Y en su mente solo se repetía una frase…

"_**Estaba Embarazada"**_

Sabía que a partir de ese instante, su vida y la de Kate cambiarían por completo…

CONTINUARA…

OoOoOoOo

_**Bien, para empezar una disculpa por el retraso… pero así es este negocio de la escritura, a veces la inspiración esta, y otras no… y aunque en mi mente ya está desarrollada esta historia, me resulta a veces difícil traspasarla al papel…**_

_**Trabajare en ese problemita…**_

_**Ahora con respecto al fic, las cosas se complican… por lo pronto, viene el reencuentro con Jacinda… Sé que muchos creyeron, que esto iba con algo de Gina, pero no… Lo de Gina fue solo relleno, así como en la serie jajajajaja xD Pero por lo pronto, intentare escribir algo de los otros fics… hay uno que tenía empezado desde hace siglos, y que desgraciadamente tengo un bloqueo con el capítulo que le sigue… pero intentare escribir algo jajajajaja**_

_**Espero sus comentarios, que nunca hacen daño, de verdad…**_

_**Espero y les guste como va quedando esto…**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Jess**_


End file.
